1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for providing a streaming service in a data communication network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a streaming service based on a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) file format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a method of using various content services through a data communication network is roughly classified into a downloading scheme and a streaming scheme. The streaming scheme includes an adaptive streaming scheme.
Content services refer to services provided by various types of digital media data including broadcasting, movies, and music. The digital media data refers to digital information, such as audio and video, produced to correspond to contents.
The downloading scheme downloads and stores digital media data corresponding to a requested content service and uses the requested content service through the stored digital media data.
The streaming scheme receives digital media data necessary at the current point in time for a requested content service, and uses the requested content service through the received digital media data. The streaming scheme is mainly used for a content service corresponding to a real-time broadcasting material such as a long-run audiovisual material or sports relay broadcasting.
The adaptive streaming scheme, which is an example of the streaming scheme, adjusts an amount of transmission data before transmission by adjusting a quality of transmission digital media data according to a status of a data communication network.
Conventionally, an adaptive streaming service based on a Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) file format can be supported only between a server and a client. This is because the conventional MPEG file format has been implemented taking account only communication between a server and a client.
As a result, to exchange digital media data between a client and a client, the adaptive streaming service cannot be provided based on a conventionally defined MPEG file format.